Wing Wash
by Blu Wolf 23
Summary: When tough economic times threaten Linda, Tulio and Fernando our favorite brazillian birds decide to represent Brazil in the Aero Terra 750 Air Racing Series. In order to win they ll have to fly fast, smart, and follow the only rule...Win at any cost.
1. Final Notice

Chapter 1

Final notice

It all started on May 1st, it was Labor Day in Brazil and the sun was just going down in the beautiful city of Rio de Janeiro. Tulio Monteiro was sitting on the couch in his home, reading the newspaper after a long day helping his wife, Linda, do some redecorating of their home. Their adopted son, Fernando, was watching TV. Blu and Jewel were perched on the coat rack, overseeing the happy family.

"When are we going to start living with each other?" Jewel asked.

"Whenever you're ready, my angel." Blu replied, nuzzling his companion.

Then black smoke poured from the kitchen, the smoke detectors began shrilling and Tulio slowly looked up from reading his newspaper, as if this were a normal occurrence.

Fernando merely turned the TV volume up in order to drown out the sound of the smoke detectors.

"Squawk, squawk, squakty squawk!" Linda shouted from the kitchen as she tried to put out the fire that had started.

Blu and Jewel`s eyes widened as they realized the choice words Linda had just shouted out.

"Well, it sounds like dinner is ready." Fernando muttered.

"Indeed it does, and if I recall it's your turn to ask for seconds." Tulio said as he got up and walked over to the dining table.

"_Bem, isso é ótimo."_ Fernando grumbled in reply.

"Hey I don't like eating charcoaled meatloaf every Tuesday either, but remember it's for your mother. She would feel terrible if she knew we hated her cooking." Tulio chided.

"Yeah I know, I guess it's better then what I would have for dinner when I lived in the favelas. " Fernando said as he turned off the TV and sat down next to his dad.

"What _would_ you eat?" Tulio asked, making sure his cell phone was on vibrate so that his rooster ringtone wouldn't interrupt dinner if someone called.

"Nothing." Fernando replied flatly.

Blu and Jewel glided over to their place at the table as Linda brought out a giant tray which had what appeared to be a charred black rock on it. She was also balancing two small bowls of fruit salad on her head which were for Blu and Jewel.

Linda set the dishes on the table and proudly proclaimed:

"Alright, dig in!"

Tulio and Fernando did a quick game of rock paper scissors to see who would have to take the first bite, Tulio lost and snapped of a piece of the badly burnt meatloaf and placed in his mouth. Slowly he began chewing, as he did the mutilated piece of meatloaf turned to ashes in his mouth. He gagged as he tried to swallow it, but he managed to and smiled at his wife.

"It tastes great, Fernando you got to try some." He said through clenched teeth.

Fernando scowled just a bit before preparing to eat but before he could a letter came in through the mail slot.

"Oh look…mail, I`ll go get it." He said in a quick monotone voice.

Jewel looked up from eating her fruit salad, with a bit of a grin in her face.

"Well how convenient for him.' She murmured before continuing to eat.

Fernando walked back over, a grim look on his face.

"It's for you, it's from the bank." He said sadly, handing the envelope to Linda

Linda tore open the envelope, and took out the pink piece of paper that was inside it. She began to read, a shocked look appeared on her face and she let the letter fall to the floor, along with her tears.

Blu had stopped eating; he looked up at his former owner with concern in his eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Tulio asked putting his hand on hers.

"It's a reposition notice, when I opened the new book shop here and bought this house I thought I'd be able to pay off the loans, but I haven't been able to come up with the money now they`re saying repo men are goanna starting taking everything we have if we don't pay them back." She said tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, it`ll be ok." Tulio said wrapping his arms around his wife as she began to cry uncontrollably. Blu even perched himself on her shoulders cooing and giving her reassuring nuzzles.

'Oh my god, what if…what if we end up on the streets!" She shouted.

Jewel shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't known that humans had possessed…feelings. She also felt out of place here, inside a human home, and getting wrapped up in human affairs. It felt like she was an alien visiting another planet.

"Blu we should probably go, leave them to sort this out." She suggested.

Blu didn't look to happy about it, but eventually he caved in.

"Yeah, you're probably right." He muttered.

The two macaws squawked in farewell and flew out the nearest open window.

They began their flight back to the sanctuary, but Jewel did feel bad for Linda. She knew that the nicest of people have the worst luck. She began to ponder how to help Linda get out of the terrible situation she was in. It was then when Jewel remembered what her grandfather did for a living, did she begin to form a plan.

"Blu, I know how we can help Linda get out of debt." She said to her big hearted companion who`s eyes widened at the thought of the possibility.

"Jewel, what are you getting at?" He asked.

"Well it`ll probably involve danger, high speeds, traps, foul play and the best flying team me and you can put together." She explained.

"If it means helping Linda then yes I want to do it…lay it on me _menina_."

That's when Jewel told him about the Aero Terra 750 Air Racing Series, a series of air races that has a team of birds from each country of the world competing to be known as the best flyers in the world and claim a Strato sapphire, the grand prize for winning the series. To birds, winning a Strato sapphire means bragging rights for life. But to humans, it means over a million dollars in profit, which would be more than enough to help Linda. But this is easier said than done, the races have only one rule. Win…at any cost.

But that was something Blu was willing to do.


	2. Unlikely Allience

Chapter 2

Condor Flats

After agreeing to be the two primary racers for the team, Blu and Jewel set out to recruit their friends into their master plan. They managed to get Nico and Pedro to run their tent, which was a place where they would converse with their supporters and where they would live during the course of the series. Nico and Pedro would be DJs in the tent but also keep it in orderly condition when the two were out racing, training or qualifying. Jewel had learned from her grandfather that a Tent was the racers home, a sanctuary where they could keep their gear, eat, sleep, relax, and meet with their fans before or after the races.

Rafael agreed to be their crew chief; he would run communications between the race officials, Air traffic control and our two favorite macaws. Luiz and the marmosets would develop racing gear, tech and weapons that Blu and Jewel could use to give them an upper hand against a foe, or take someone out of the race. Soon they had gathered up supplies for their tent. Plenty of scrap metal for Luiz and his chimpanzee helpers to experiment with in their spare time. All they needed to do before they could leave to Condor Flats in Nevada was a coach, someone who knew the game and knew how to turn the two macaws into high flying speed machines. Fortunately Jewel remembered who had trained her Grandfather. So she decided to bring up during breakfast one morning.

The macaws were sitting on a branch sharing a mango when Jewel cleared her throat.

"Hey, Blu…I think I might know who can be our coach." She said.

"Oh really, who?" Blu asked.

"Well, he coached my grandfather and several other champions." She said sheepishly.

"Who is it?" Blu asked impatiently.

Jewel sighed.

"I don't think your gonna like it." She said.

"Jewel, I'm willing to put up with anyone to help Linda, now tell me who this is." Blu told her gently after taking a bite of the mango the duo were sharing.

"Well…I was thinking we go out and find…Nigel." She said quickly.

Blu started choking on his piece of mango.

When he finally managed to swallow he rubbed his throat and gasp

ed.

"Why him, he tried to kill you, US!" Blu shouted

"I know, i dont like it either but he helped my grandfather win this race for 8 years straight!" Jewel protested.

"Even if thats true-" Blu stammered.

"IT IS TRUE!" Jewel shot back.

"Let me finish!" Blu grumbled.

"Look even if i wanted to go to him for help, we dont know where he is. Plus how do we know i didnt kill him by sending him flying out of the plane?"

Jewel had never thought of _that_. but somthing told her that it would take a LOT more to kill that crazy cockatoo.

"No, he`s alive and we`re going to find him." Jewel said firmly.

"Well count me out." Blu said turning away from Jewel.

Jewel looked at her boyfriend in disgust.

"Linda would be ashamed of you." She snarled before flying off in serch of Nigel.

Blu pretended not to hear.

* * *

Jewel knew that the first place to go was the marmosets.

She flew to thier hideout that was just outside of the sancutary boarders.

Of course, King Mauro was still upset with her after she had delived a crushing blow to his groin during the battle at the samba club. So he ordered his 'Anti-air denfenses' to open fire.

By 'Anti-air denfenses' i mean they started flinging random junk at her.

Watches, bannas,mangos, cell phones, Ipads and even poo were thrown at her but she dodged them with ease.

She flew down straight at King Mauro and used her talons to pin him to the ground by grabbing his throat.

"Where is Nigel?" She snarled.

"Why do you want to find him?" The marmoset asked through clenched teeth.

"I...I...need his..._assistance_." She grumbled, the last word she uttered had a sour taste.

"Mhmmm, what that nerd bird aint fufilling your...**_fantasies?_**" Mauro asked with a chuckle.

Jewel pressed down on the marmosets throat.

"if you ever say somthing about me cheating on Blu again, i`ll rip your tail off and use it to hang you from a tree." She snaled.

"Now, WHERE IS NIGEL!" She shouted, squeezing the marmosets throat so tightly that his eyes bulged out of thier sockets.

Then she gasped, she realized that this was exactly how Nigel had hired the marmosets to hunt her and Blu down, by striking fear into their leader.

Jewel released her grip on Mauro. Realizing that by acting like this, she was no better then Nigel, and after remembering what Nigel had done to her grandfather...it made her want to cry.

"The favelas, Nigel is somewhere in the favelas." Mauro grumbled, rubbing his throat.

Jewel felt bad and spoke up.

"Look, im sorr-"

Mauro cut her off with a stern look.

"Dont bother, you`ve got what you came for now get outta here." He snarled.

Jewel sighed and took to the sky without another word, but she could here Mauro still speaking.

"All we have known is fear, we`re outcasts, when it comes down to it all you birds are the same. Thinking that because you can fly your untouchable and that you can just push all us land dewllers around." He shouted.

Jewel tried to deny it, but she knew it was true. When she first met Blu, she though she was better then him because he couldnt fly. Nigel had almost killed her because he rendered her flightless. It was hard for Jewel to admit, but she also knew that after Nigels 'accident' on his movie set. That her grandfather had taken advantage of the flightless cockatoo and ultimately...payed the price for it

* * *

"Another!" Nigel shouted at the bar tender as he finsished his 33rd shot of Vodka.

"...or was it the 23rd?" The cockatoo asked himself.

Blu walked into the bar and gagged.

Drunken birds were passed out on the floor, some were smoking causing the awful smell of tobacco to fill the air. Blu was suprised that this terrible place was located under an orphanage.

"Nigel?" Blu asked as he appproched the obviously hammered cockatoo.

The bird turned to face him, and then when catching sight of him swung a punch that missed Blu by a mile.

"YOU (hiccup) YOu RUINED (hiccup) MY LIFE!" he snarled.

Nigel looked like a wreck, he had ripped up patches of feathers, a black eye,catarcts in both eyes, but most of all...one of his wings were...gone.

Blu`s beak dropped open in shock.

"What happened to your..." He asked but Nigel cut him off with a snarl.

"Lost a fight with a alley cat." He grumbled.

"Oh...I`m sorry." Blu mummbled.

"Why would you be?" Nigel grumbled, chugging down another shot of vodka.

Thats when Jewel walked in.

"Well, well, well, look who`s here." She grumbled.

"Hey...Jewel." Blu said sheepishly.

"Well, if it isnt another pretty bird." Nigel grumbled lighting a cigar.

"We have a propostion for you, Nigel." Jewel began.

"...And i have one for you" Nigel said rushing forward tackling Jewel to the floor and trying to kiss her.

Blu felt a wave of rage wash over him. He pulled Nigel up to his feet and punched him in the face several times. Then he shoved him into the wall. the drunk bird toppled over.

"I told you he was no good, but did you listen? NO!" Blu snarled.

Jewel looked at Nigel with disgust before leaving with Blu.

The look Nigel saw on her face was the exact look her grandfather had given him...before he had murdered him.

* * *

Blu and Jewel were flying back to the sanctuary. The duo had managed to maintain an awkward silence for a majority of the flight.

Then as they neared the international airport, Blu broke off from Jewel and flew down towards the airfield.

"Where are you going?" Jewel asked.

""I`m going to train, your welcome to come if you want." He replied flatly.

_"The nerve of him sometimes, just because he can log onto a computer, read and all that crap. He thinks he`s smarter then me. Well if he was a smart as he thinks he is, he should know that i didnt expect Nigel to try that." _Jewel told herself.

"No...I think i need to be alone right now." She replied.

_"So do I"_ Blu thought.

Blu proceeded to land at the local airport. He felt cranky, he felt like he could go head to head with an F-16 and beat it by a mile. Blu needed to fly, he needed to race someone.

About 15 mintes later Blu got his wish, a Cessna 172 that was making a cargo run for a Amazon expedition outpost was on the runway and preparing to take off.

The Pilot noticed Blu and chuckled. Blu was sitting on the grass right next to the plane. He stared down the runway, completley in the zone. THe pilot of the cessna reved his aircrafts engine. Blu spread his wings in anticipation. Unaware that a now somewhat sober Nigel was watching him on the farside of the tarmac.

THe pilot reccived take off clerence and began rolling, Blu began trotting alongside the plane matching speed. Soon he became airbourne flying vbeside the aircraft which was startting to gain lift. Soon both racers were in the air and Blu was starting to fall behind. He began flapping his wings faster. In his attmpt to keep up with the airplane.

"Not bad, keep climbing" Nigel muttred.

The airplane was forced to slow down in order to make a turn. This gave Blu some precious time to catch his breath. He had manged to match speed with the aircraft. Then, without realizing it Blu noticed that they were now over the thick jungles that covered the moutainsides of Rio. The airplane dropped in altitude, so did Blu. The two were neck in neck. Blu`s chest felt like it was on fire, his heart was ready to explode, his feathers were thick sweat but he felt like he could go all day.

Then he picked up on speed, looking to overtake the fully loaded Cessna. The pilot merley laughed and increased power and Blu began to drop back fast.

He felt his surge of maniac energey leave him. He statred to slow down. Then he remebered somthing from his childhood in Minnesota. When Alice and Chloe had taken his hat from him.

* * *

He and Linda had been out for a walk on Christmas moring. Blu sighed contently as he admired the nice fur hat his companinon had gotten him for Christmas. It was a black beanie with the Brazilian flag on the front.. It kept Blu`s headfeathers warm during those cold winter days. But then out of the blue, Alice swooped down and snatched it off his head.

"Hey give it back!" He protested

"Why dont you come up here and get it, nerd bird!" Alice teased.

"Oh yeah, he cant...because mommy never taught you how to fly!" Chloe said with a sneer.

Blu scowled at the geese and replied:

"But if i could, oh if i could i would come up there and..."

"Even if you _could_ fly, you`d never catch us. You too much of a whimp!" Alice shot back.

Before Blu could say somthing back he watched as the geese tore his christmas present in half and let it fall into the nearby dumpster.

Blu tried to hold back the tears, but Linda could read his emotions like a book in her shop.

"Hey its ok, one day i know you`ll show em what your really made of. You`ll show the whole world." She told him.

Blu nodded, if only he realized that linda was correct. He had shown that he had truly had what it takes to beat Nigel, win Jewels heart, and now leave this stupid bucket of bolts in the dust. Maybe if he was lucky, Alice and Chloe would be watching the Aero Terra 750 when the racing series came to Quebec, Toronto and Vancouver. He would show thse no good geese that he could catch them, but they just werent worth his time or energey.

* * *

Blu felt a rush of explosive energey surege through him. He flapped his wings as fast and as hard as he could. Catching up to the airplane in less the 25 secconds. The two were on the home stretch. The camp runway was directly ahead. a simple dirt air strip that was not to far from the Blu Bird Sanctuary. He poured on the spped as the airplane was forced to slow down in order to make a safe landing. But it stiil looked as if he just might beat Blu. Blu felt like he was going to drop out of the sky, but he kept pushing forward and then just secconds before the airplanes main wheels hit the ground Blu pulled ahead and tapped the ground with his wing, sending up a small cloud of dust in the process. Blu then glided over to the nearest tree and perched himself on lowest possible branch.

He was truly exhausted, then he noticed the pilot of the Cessna rolling down his window.

"Nice win pal!" He shouted as he shutdown his plane.

Blu waved at the pilot with a smile creeping onto his beak.

He had actually done it. He had beat a human vehicle of flight in a race.

First things first he had to go take a bath. Then he would go talk to Jewel.

He was on his flight back to the sanctuary when he heard a voice calling out to him.

He looked around and noticed Nigel trying to flag him down from the top of a shanty house.

Blu debated whether or not to fly down to his former enemey or not. He decided that he couldnt face Jewel without saying that he tried (again) to reason with Nigel.

The macaw landed in front of the cockatoo, but at a safe ditance in case he had to flee quickly.

"What do you want, you nasty perv." Blu asked

Nigel sighed.

"That was the booze trying to kiss your gal. Not me." the cockatoo replied.

"Right, how do I know its not the booze talking to me right now. Then again either way your still a vile scumbag. Booze or no booze." Blu snarled.

"Look, I know i have done a lot of wrongs to you. I just want to do one thing right." The cockatoo pleaded.

"I heard you were looking for a racing coach. I can be that coach. If you`ll trust me." The white bird said extending a foot in a gesture of peace.

"Save it, i dont trust you. But we do need a coach." Blu said.

"If you manage to keep your...er...wing off of my girlfriend then you might just gain my trust. But one small screw up and you`ll end up back here in a body bag. Understand me?" Blu asked.

Nigel sighed, he hadnt expexted this much animosity between him and his trainees.

"Fine, you and your gal need to be at the Impamena beach tommorow moring." The cockatoo said flatly.

"She and I have names you know." Blu grumbled.

"Yes yes, there will be time for introductions tommorow. Now go get some rest. You`ve got a long day tommorow." Nigel replied impatiently.

Blu flew off without a word.

"_This is for Linda_" He kept tellig himself as he flew back home.

* * *

Blu arrived at his hollow after a nice bath in the river. Tired and hungry. He didnt expect for Jewel to ambush him. But that wasnt nesscarily a bad thing. She praticcly jumped on him, wrapping her wings and legs around his torso. She kissed him fiercley and passionetley. Blu`s eyes widened but quickly closed as he enjoyed the moment.

"What`s gotten into you?' Blu asked.

"Blu, I think its time we took our relationship to the next level." Jewel replied.

Blu turned bright red as Jewel pulled him and herself to the ground.

"Jewel...wait, just hold on ok." He said in a panicked tone.

She looked at him in confusion and sat up.

"Blu, whats wrong? Dont you want this too?" She asked.

"Of course I do, angel. But with the race comming up and all...I think we have to be careful." he explained.

"Why do you think that?" She asked.

"Well i dont want us to _make eggs_ by accident. No with the race comming up. It could impair your ability to fly, or you could hurt the eggs with all the manuvers you`ll have to perform at during the events." He said sheepishly.

Jewel sighed, she tried to hide her dissapointment.

"Its..ok Blu. If you want we`ll wait." she said laying down next to him.

"We should probably get some sleep, we`ve got a long day ahead of us tommorow." Blu said quietly.

"Blu, could you um...snuggle with me?"Jewel asked.

Blu smiled.

"of course I will, do you know how hard it is not to snuggle with you." He said wrapping his wings around his girlfriend.

"Boa noite Blu." Jewel whispered as she fell asleep.

"Boa noite, meu anjo" Blu mummured, realizing how lucky he was to have such an understanding Girlfriend.

_Well i hope you guys enjoyed this was fun to write and took a while to finish. But now that summer is here i will try an update frequently. I planned to end this chapter with Blu and Jewel arriving in Neveada but that wouldnt have been for a while. So i think this is a good place to stop. Well dont forget to leave a review . So until next time, see yah!_

_-Blu Wolf 923_


End file.
